


Sleep tight, little bug

by After_glow



Series: Dreamcatcher Oneshots [3]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I miss Handong, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_glow/pseuds/After_glow
Summary: Hiya guys, gals and non-binary pals.It's "missing Handong" hours so yeah.Probably gonna cross-post this.Unbetaed
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Gahyeon
Series: Dreamcatcher Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1357639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Sleep tight, little bug

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys, gals and non-binary pals.  
> It's "missing Handong" hours so yeah.  
> Probably gonna cross-post this.  
> Unbetaed

"Come on, pick up your phone." Gahyeon nervously tapped her foot on the hard floor of her room.  
She looked at the phone again to make sure she dialed her friend's number. Her eyes widened as she saw how late it was.  
Sure, there is only a one-hour time difference between Korea and China, but it still was late.

After the nth ring, the other girl finally picked up her phone.  
A sluggish voice greeted Gahyeon, who let out a slow breath.

"Anyoung..." the sleepy voice greeted her.  
For a few seconds, Gahyeon didn't say anything. She was glad just to hear her Unnie's voice.

"Hello, Gahyeon? Are you there?" the question surprised the younger girl as she realized that she hasn't said anything yet. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here, sorry." the girl finally sat down on her bed.  
Handong let out a deep breath.

"Long day?" Gahyeon asked as she laid down and got comfortable under the covers.

"Yeah, long and tiresome, but I wouldn't trade it. How are you doing, Gahyeon-ah? Is everyone okay? Are the other girls alive?" this made Gahyeon laugh a little. 

Handong always knew how to lift the mood.  
She knew that her absence affected the youngest the most.  
It broke Handong's heart to not be there with them.

"Oh, you know Sua-unnie and Yoohyeon-unnie love to bicker on a daily bases. Siyeon-unnie tries to separate them every time, and Jiu-unnie and Dami-unnie just let them do their thing." Gahyeon reported as she nuzzled her face into one of Handongs blankets. 

"So nothings changed without me being their, good to know." she absently said, noticing some rustling on the other line.

"I wouldn't say it like that." the younger replied with a tired voice.

"How so?" the older of the two asked, as she got comfy in her bed. 

"Well, I miss you a lot. We miss you a lot. It's not quite the same without you here. I don't have someone to cuddle to, and I just don't know. I'm worried about you, especially know. I know this is a great opportunity for you, and you were so happy, but the selfish part of me wants you to be back as soon as possible. Is that bad? To think like that?" Gahyeon asked with a sad hint in her voice.  
Like she was ashamed of thinking that particular way. 

"No, it's not Gahyeon. I can imagine how you feel right now, but remember, I'll be back faster than you can say, 'She sells seashells by the seashore.'. Don't forget that I miss you guys too. I miss talking to you all. I miss joking around with you. I miss cuddling with you, Gahyeon-na."

Gahyeon let out a faint yawn, and the older girl started to smile.

"Come on, Gahyeon, you're tired. Let's sleep. It's late, and you need to get up early."  
"Mhh...don't wanna hang up...wanna talk to Unnie." Handong could only smile at the stubbornness.

The Chinese girl started to hum an unknown melody to Gahyeon, and after a few seconds, soft words followed.  
The lullaby her mother always sang to her when she was a little kid, could put anyone to sleep.

Soon Handong heard the steady breath of her friend. She stopped and was about to hang up when a drowsy voice talked again.

"Thank you Unnie, love you."  
"Love you too, Gahyeon-na. Sleep tight, little bug."

**Author's Note:**

> Even tho it's really short, thx for reading.  
> And I hope you liked it.


End file.
